


Разговор в библиотеке

by Cara2003



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 09:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1423588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cara2003/pseuds/Cara2003
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Лорд Элронд порой принимал очень странных гостей. И вел с ними странные разговоры.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Разговор в библиотеке

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Написано на ФБ-2013 для команды fandom JRRT 2013. Спасибо всей команде за поддержку, дорогому соавтору **amber13dragon** за совместное удовольствие и **Morane** за редакторскую работу.  
>  2\. Nangwe Moriquendieva – Победа над темными эльфами, трактат, официально принадлежащий перу неизвестного автора, хранившийся некоторое время в Ривенделле и исчезнувший незадолго до Войны Кольца

— … хочу сказать правду, так и не успел найти хоть что-то полезное, — доносился из-за неплотно прикрытой двери незнакомый голос.  
Эрестор смахнул с обшлага невидимую пылинку и осторожно постучал в одну из резных створок. Никто не ответил. Мало того, за дверью продолжали разглагольствовать:  
— Нет, инкунабулы интересные попадали, не спорю. Но мне столько рассказывали о вашей библиотеке, а у вас тут, простите, романы да хроники. Всего одна научная работа, да и в той для меня ничего нового.  
Ответа Элронда Эрестор не расслышал: очевидно, лорд говорил тише, чем падали инкунабулы.  
— Нет, ну почему же, — снова начал неизвестный хорошо поставленным баритоном, — вот, например, «Разбитные оковы» или как там правильно. Хорошая история, и воин достойный, такого в Асгарде за стол посадить не зазорно. Только зачем он камень собрался отдавать за девушку?  
Эрестор приоткрыл дверь и сделал шаг внутрь.  
— Думаете, камень стоил дороже? — Элронд, расположившийся в кресле, смотрел на незнакомца с явным интересом.  
— Нет, это девушка стоила двух таких воинов, камень — спорный вопрос, — незнакомец стоял, прислонившись к стене и скрестив руки на груди. — А любопытная у нее магия, судя по описаниям… Признаться, я заинтригован. Но камень-то зачем отдавать? Время разбрасывать и время собирать, так вот, судя по всему, там со временем проблемы, а не с камнями, воинами и уж тем более, не с девушками, и если бы этот ваш воин не походил так на моего братца… Всегда можно что-нибудь придумать, всегда. Но самому отказаться от… Глупец!  
Эрестор кашлянул. К несчастью, в это же мгновение Элронд решил поинтересоваться:  
— И это все, что вам приглянулось?  
— Честно сказать, на мой вкус тут мало практики и много романтики, — нагло заявил ему собеседник. — Про местного темного эльфа проглядел — слишком уж он эльф. Пообещает — выполнит. А зачем? — и недоуменно свел брови домиком. — Про зятя вашего доклад читал: где документально подтвержденные факты, где цифры, схемы, тактические выкладки и стратегический анализ? Гекзаметры про луну, да воздыхания — это что? Шифр? Взял книгу «Особенности нетрадиционных видов конного спорта», хотел там… хм… один момент уточнить, так и туда зачем-то…  
— Что-то я не понял, — перебил его Элронд, — какой это доклад и про какого моего зятя?  
— Я сказал «про зятя»? — невинно улыбнулся незнакомец. — Оговорился, должно быть. В общем, неплохо бы вам сменить библиографа и библиотекаря. А еще издателя и сеть распространения. Засмеют в мирах и анонимно. Прославят, я-то знаю. Нельзя быть таким бесхитростным и честным. Вы бы хоть копии сделали, на всеобщем. Тогда можно отговариваться безграмотным переводом и бедностью словарного запаса переводчика. Могу посоветовать примеры и, для пущей уверенности, добавить парочку редких книжек с гравюрами… Самодвижущимися. Вам не в новинку и будущим поколениям в назидание.  
Тут он посмотрел прямо на Эрестора и улыбнулся еще шире. Как змея кролику.  
— Ваш секретарь как нельзя кстати. Линдир, кажется?  
— Эрестор, с вашего позволения. Первый советник Владыки Ривенделла, — Эрестор тоже умел быть надменным. — А вы, собственно, кто? И что здесь делаете?  
Элронд поморщился, очевидно, удивленный неприкрытой грубостью.  
— Я Локи. Просто Локи.  
— Просто Ло… Кто? Лось?!  
— Локи. Из Асгарда, — голос гостя, казалось, заполнил все помещение. — И прибыл сюда…  
Зачем он прибыл, Эрестор не разобрал, поскольку в этот момент сверху на него слетела какая-то ветка, и щеку обожгло холодом. Отцепив ветку от рукава, Эрестор задумчиво повертел ее, посмотрел наверх: венок из роз, украшавший вход в библиотеку, покрылся инеем.  
Он перевел взгляд на пришельца из неведомой страны. Тот сошел бы за нолдо, если бы не зеленые глаза и магия — странная, незнакомая магия, от которой разило слежавшимся снегом, жженым сахаром, насморком и опасностью. В комнате ощутимо похолодало, но Эрестора бросило в жар от пришедшей в голову мысли. Он мог нарисовать карту Арды по памяти, быть может, допустил бы пару неточностей, но целая страна в масштабах Арды на неточность не походила. Асгард — это что и на каком языке? Нет его, не существует. Зато есть Ангмар. Мысли текли стремительно, как вино на празднике урожая, и когда кто-то тронул Эрестора за плечо, он резко обернулся, одновременно пытаясь выхватить меч из ножен. В последнем, конечно, не преуспел. Меч — оружие парадное. Как и белый плащ.С чего бы при полном обмундировании по дворцу разгуливать?  
Элронд поднял бровь — и только, веки остались на месте. Однако этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы почувствовать себя неуютно, точно гном в желудке у дракона.  
— Окажи услугу, друг мой, — доверительно начал Элронд, все так же придерживая его за плечо. — Принеси мне Нангвэ Мориквендиева, ты ведь знаешь, где она хранится.  
Только столетняя выдержка накануне выпитого вина помогла Эрестору не ударить в несуществующую грязь невозмутимым лицом и удержать на месте стремящуюся отвиснуть челюсть.  
— Мой лорд, — начал он. Гостю из Асгарда, очевидно, надоело подпирать стену, и теперь он мерил шагами расстояние от стола до окна в обе стороны, точно никак не мог определиться с результатом.  
— Мой лорд, — Эрестор снова замялся, не зная, как дипломатичнее изложить свои опасения. — Разумно ли… — не договорив, он повел глазами в сторону чужака, в этот момент так удачно повернувшегося спиной.  
Улыбнувшись уголками губ, Элронд ответил через осанвэ: «Не сомневайся, Эрестор, я знаю, что делаю». И уже вслух добавил:  
— Поспеши, у нашего гостя не так много времени.  
Эрестор едва заметно склонил голову, неохотно соглашаясь, и отправился за манускриптом, все еще терзаясь сомнениями. Красные глаза Владыки внушали опасение. Так напряженно вглядываться в будущее чревато обострениями. Кто и когда написал Нангвэ Мориквендиева, было неведомо даже Митрандиру. На пожелтевших страницах кое-где расплывались буквы, порой превращая слова в их противоположности, делая чтение невозможным, но искусные рисунки были все так же прекрасны, как и обложка из толстой кожи с выдавленным на ней узором. Доверить такое сокровище непонятно кому, отдать его в руки, которые еще неизвестно в чьей крови купались… И ладно бы в крови…

Едва шагнув в небольшую комнату близ покоев Элронда, где хранились самые ценные книги, Эрестор тут же увидел искомое. Крепко прижимая к груди тяжелый том, он отправился обратно, всю дорогу пытаясь подобрать доводы, которые убедят лорда: не стоит проявлять излишнюю доброту к незваным гостям. Ничего путного в голову ему так и не пришло. Из библиотеки по-прежнему доносился голос этого… из Асгарда. Рассудив, что стучаться смысла нет — все равно никто не услышит, — Эрестор тяжело вздохнул и отворил дверь.

Лорд и гость стояли перед картой Средиземья, висевшей на дальней от входа стене и оживленно беседовали.  
— А здесь? — Элронд указал пальцем что-то внизу карты.  
— О, здесь советую стихи.  
— Рифмованные?  
— Ну, как повезет…  
— Локи, зачем? Впрочем, ладно, Эру с ними, со стихами. А вот здесь? — «здесь» располагалось примерно посередине между Синими горами и Берендуином.  
— В основном хроники. Кровь, внутренние распри, все умерли, — не задумываясь, сообщил Локи. — Могу посоветовать одну из них, хронику вечерней тени. Повествует историю воина, что видел вещие сны, а после повстречался с магом. Вот тут-то приключения и начались.  
— Ну а отсюда что посоветуете? — вклинился Эрестор и отчеркнул ногтем черные руны, складывавшиеся в короткое слово «Ангмар».  
— Отсюда ничего бы не советовал, — асгардец передернул плечами. — Все, что было хорошего — сожгли, а что осталось… Магия там липкая какая-то, неприятная. Вам — не советую.  
Он взглянул на книгу в руках Эрестора:  
— Это она? Она, я вижу…  
На мгновение советнику показалось, что перед ним стоит не взрослый маг, а мальчишка, совсем еще ребенок, предвкушающий долгожданное удовольствие.  
— Я предупреждаю вас, буквы не всегда то, чем кажутся.  
— Я знаю, Владыка Ривенделла. Я знаю. Что вообще в наших мирах то, чем кажется?  
— И все-таки, я опасаюсь, что автора могут неправильно понять.  
— А, вечная проблема творцов. Знаете, я считаюсь мастером обмана. Давайте для разнообразия и чистоты эксперимента оставим все как есть. Ни словечка не изменим. Очень хочется полюбоваться на старания интерпретатора.  
— Как там его имя?  
— Джон или что-то такое же простоватое…  
— Принц Джон?  
— Не уверен, кажется, профессор Джон.  
— Представляю вопли из Лориэна. Там, знаете, нет проблем с путешествиями между мирами: «Профессор, вы были не правы!»  
Эрестор уже не слушал: он зачарованно смотрел, как воздух в центре комнаты вминается огромной воронкой, переливающейся радужными бликами.  
— Лорд Элронд, благодарю за помощь — гость церемонно поклонился и, держа Нангвэ двумя руками, шагнул в воронку. Ее стенки уже смыкались, заглушая последние слова: — Книгу верну при первой возмо…  
С легким хлопком воронка окончательно исчезла. Эрестор в ужасе воззрился на лорда.  
— Вернет он книгу, вернет, не переживай, — махнул тот рукой. — Когда придет время.  
— Интересно, кто решает, когда время придет? — буркнул Эрестор. Ответа он, впрочем, не ожидал.

***

Когда в Ривенделл пожаловал Митрандир, Эрестор улучил момент, чтобы поделиться с ним своими сомнениями. При первом звуке имени Локи Митрандир радостно улыбнулся, похлопал себя по карманам и достал оттуда проволоку с приделанными к ней двумя полукружьями стекол. Задумчиво посмотрел на странное приспособление, отложил в сторону, снова порылся в карманах, извлек трубку и, закурив, сообщил:  
— Локи хороший мальчик, Эрестор. Иногда, правда, ошибается, но кто из нас в юности не делал ошибок? А мальчик он хороший…  
И выпустил сразу три кольца, одно за другим.


End file.
